Most modern vehicles include an alternator. An alternator is an electrical generator that converts mechanical energy to electrical energy in the form of a current. The alternator may be configured such that the current may be a direct current (DC) or an alternating current (AC). An alternator may include a rotor configured to create a rotating magnetic field and a stator configured to capture the magnetic field and convert the rotational energy of the rotating magnetic field to an AC or DC current. An alternator may use a permanent magnet to create its magnetic field or an alternator may use a field coil to create its magnetic field. Alternators may be self-regulating in that the amount of power that the vehicle requires to satisfy various load causes the alternator output to automatically adjust itself for any given output voltage. However, because the alternator is a mechanical device made up of, among other things, a rotor and stator windings, it is sensitive to large load disturbances being turned on and off. When a load is quickly removed, the alternator has a period of time where the inertia of the system will cause the alternator to continue producing the voltage needed to run the load even with the load being disconnected from the system.